Kelab Toastmasters Pidato Perdana
adalah sebuah Kelab Belajar Memberi Ucapan yang terbuka kepada semua warga Malaysia. Kaedah pembelajaran cara dewasa digunakan dalam satu suasana yang menggalakkan. Kempen keahlian dijalankan sepanjang tahun. Wawasan kelab ialah untuk memartabatkan Bahasa Melayu melalui kegiatan-kegiatannya supaya Bahasa Melayu tidak luput ditelan gelombang globalisasi. We are a club committed to providing a safe and conducive environment for members to learn communication and leadership skills which in turn fosters self-actualization. The primary language of our club is Bahasa Melayu - Malaysia's national language. Our mission is to instill pride in Bahasa Melayu. Membership is open to all throughout the year. Hari & tempat mesyuarat / Meeting times & venue Tempat / Venue: Bangunan MCOBA, 42 Jalan Syed Putra, 40460 Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Koordinat / Coordinates: 3°7'33"N 101°41'15"E http://wikimapia.org/#lat=3.12584&lon=101.687586&z=18&l=0&m=a&v=2 Masa / Time: 8.00pm Hari / Day: Setiap Jumaat pertama & ketiga / Every 1st & 3rd Fridays Jawatankuasa / EXCO 2008/2009 Presiden / President: Rohijas Sharif +6012-2167251 rohijas@gmail.com Naib Presiden Pendidikan / VP Education: Khoshim Malim +6019-3817546 khoshim@yahoo.com Naib Presiden Keahlian / VP Membership: Mohd Asri Mohd Zain +6013-3627124 asrimz@tm.com.my Naib Presiden Perhubungan Awam / VP Public Relations: Azmi Shahrin +6012-9198557 azmishahrin@gmail.com Setiausaha / Secretary: Ahmad Zan Junus azan@tm.com.my Bendahari / Treasurer: Sandy Tan +6012-3508844 misssandytan@gmail.com Bentara / Sergeant At Arms: Jasfarina Jaafar +6019-2192901 jasjuta@yahoo.com Mantan Presiden / Immediate Past President: Sandy Tan +6012-3508844 misssandytan@gmail.com Hubungi / Contact Untuk keterangan lanjut / For more information: Azmi Shahrin +6012-9198557 azmishahrin@gmail.com Yuran / Fees 6 bulan pertama / the initial 6 month: RM220 (ahli Toastmasters), RM300 (bukan ahli Toastmasters) Setiap 6 bulan seterusnya / subsequent 6 month: RM200 Yuran pintu / Door fee: RM5 (hanya untuk lawatan pertama) Sejarah kelab / Club history Gagasan menubuhkan kelab Toastmasters Bahasa Melayu di Lembah Klang mula-mula diutarakan oleh Mohamad Abdullah sekitar tahun 2000. Mesyuarat pertama telah diadakan di Kelab Cobra, Petaling Jaya pada bulan Disember 2003 di mana Mohamad Abdullah dipilih sebagai Presiden sementara (pro-tem) kelab ini yang dinamakan Kelab Toastmasters Pidato Perdana (KTPP). Kelab telah memperoleh piagam Toastmasters secara rasmi pada 31 Mac, 2004. Selepas penggal kepimpinan Mohamad Abdullah, kelab ini diterajui pula oleh Azmi Shahrin (2004/2005), Zaharah Ibrahim (2005/2006) dan Abu Bakar Ngah (2006/2007). Kelab telah diiktiraf sebagai President's Distinguished Club oleh badan induk Toastmasters International pada penggal 2004/2005 dan 2005/2006 sebagai tanda kecemerlangan. Selain daripada mesyuarat lazim Toastmasters yang dikendalikan dalam Bahasa Melayu, kelab juga telah menganjurkan program-program yang melibatkan masyarakat seperti Bengkel Pengucapan Awam, Pertandingan Pidato Perdana (Terbuka) dan Hari Terbuka. The idea to charter a Bahasa Melayu Toastmasters club was first mooted by Mohamad Abdullah around the year 2000. The first meeting was held in Cobra Club, Petaling Jaya in Disember 2003 where Mohamad Abdullah was elected as Pro-tem President of Kelab Toastmasters Pidato Perdana. The club was officially chartered on 31 March, 2004. After Mohamad Abdullah's term, the club was presided by Azmi Shahrin (2004/2005), Zaharah Ibrahim (2005/2006) and Abu Bakar Ngah (2006/2007). The club achieved President's Distinguished Club status in 2004/2005 and 2005/2006. Besides the normal Toastmasters meeting programme which is conducted fully in Bahasa Melayu, the club has also organized community events such as Youth Leadership Program, the Pidato Perdana Elocution Contest and Open Day. Jawatankuasa / EXCO 2007/2008 Presiden / President: Sandy Tan +6012-3508844 misssandytan@gmail.com Naib Presiden Pendidikan / VP Education: Rohijas Sharif +6012-2167251 rohijas@gmail.com Naib Presiden Keahlian / VP Membership: Zaharah Ibrahim +6019-3854885 zaharah_ac1@yahoo.com Naib Presiden Perhubungan Awam / VP Public Relations: Azmi Shahrin +6012-9198557 azmishahrin@gmail.com Setiausaha / Secretary: Khoshim Malim +6019-3817546 khoshim@yahoo.com Bendahari / Treasurer: Sandy Tan +6012-3508844 misssandytan@gmail.com Bentara / Sergeant At Arms: Nini Yeow +6016-2432324 niniyeohliewhwa@gmail.com Mantan Presiden / Immediate Past President: Abu Bakar Ngah +6012-2325670 abubakarngah@yahoo.com Jawatankuasa / EXCO 2006/2007 Presiden / President: Abu Bakar Ngah +6012-2325670 abubakarngah@yahoo.com Naib Presiden Pendidikan / VP Education: Sandy Tan +6012-3508844 sandy@necf.org.my Naib Presiden Keahlian / VP Membership: Rohayati Naib Presiden Perhubungan Awam / VP Public Relations: Azmi Shahrin +6012-9198557 azmishahrin@gmail.com Setiausaha / Secretary: Yaacob Ibrahim Bendahari / Treasurer: Zaharah Ibrahim +6019-3854885 zaharah_ac1@yahoo.com Bentara / Sergeant At Arms: Rohijas Sharif +6012-2167251 rohijas@gmail.com Mantan Presiden / Immediate Past President: Zaharah Ibrahim +6019-3854885 zaharah_ac1@yahoo.com Penjajaran kelab / Club Alignment Bagi penggal 2007/2008, kelab telah dijajarkan ke dalam Kawasan W6, Bahagian W, Daerah 51. This club is aligned to Area W6, Division W of District 51 in 2007/2008 District 51 Category:ClubsCategory:District 51 Where to from here? Current events, Speaking, Leading or back to the Main Page?